


The good old days

by 015wayward_winchester



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daniel Sousa Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester
Summary: After the time travel mission or in downtime during the mission Daniel starts talking.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

The team was sitting in the Zephyr having drinks and light conversation. Daisy is trying to teach Daniel how to use a cell phone.

“Everything is so complicated now. What I wouldn’t give to be back at the SSR office in 1946. Hunting Stark with Dooley, Carter...”

His voice starts to lower in volume

“Thompson”

Daisy looked confused

“Thompson?” She asked in a soft voice

“Jack Thompson. He was a fine Agent. On the surface he was arrogant, rude, sexist, but behind that he was a friend. Saved my life more than once. One of the first men in the agency to really trust and believe in Carter”

A faint smile crosses Daniel’s lips remembering a day in a hot desert, shouting in unison “DO AS PEGGY SAYS”. 

“What happened to him?” Daisy asked 

“He was shot in his hotel room” Daniel replied bitterly. “We had just wrapped up the isodine case. He had a file Hydra or Leviathan wanted. I don’t know which one. We never found the killer.” His expression turned tired and sad “I could’ve stopped it. If only I hadn’t requested backup, if only I sent Peggy back to New York. He wouldn’t have had the file. He would’ve been safe.” He pauses before continuing. “Who picks this life? We sign up to lose each other, you know it’ll happen someday, but you’re never fully prepared for it when it does happen. I’m tired. I’m tired of losing everyone closest to me”

With that he puts his head down and finishes his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Later the team all went to their bunks. Daisy stopped outside Daniel’s door. She lightly knocked. “Daniel?” She asked softly, but loud enough to be heard. He opened the door slowly. “Daisy what’s up?” “just wanted to make sure you’re alright. You seemed really upset in there” Daniel tried to downplay it. “I’m good. Just tired you know.” Daniel started closing the door, but Daisy spoke again. “You know for a spy you’re an absolute terrible liar?” “Alright come in” Daisy entered and quietly closed the door.

“I guess it’s still strange. To me 1955 was just 2 days ago. Now it’s the 1980s. Everyone I knew is gone.”

He slowly starts breaking down

“Daniel they aren’t all gone.”

“To me they are. Even if they’re alive I can’t contact them. They all think I died in 1955. What can you possibly say to make that ok?”

“Nothing. I can understand that it would be hard, but there’s nothing I can say to make it ok. I do have an idea of something that might help a little”

Daniel looked at her and Daisy took a breath.

“A wise woman once said the world has changed, and none of us can go back all we can do is our best, and sometimes the best thing we can do is start over.”

He hugged her

“It’s been a long time since I heard those words. Thanks Daisy.”

“I’m glad I could be at minimum assistance. I’ll leave you to go to sleep. Goodnight Daniel”

“Goodnight Daisy”


End file.
